Surprise on a Surprise
by Aoki Aoi 16
Summary: It's Annie's birthday, and she is kidnapped by Bertholdt and Reiner to her surprise birthday party! But Annie may have more surprises waiting for her. AruAni, modern day AU


**Hey, sorry for not updating The Boy I met at the Shrink's, I just had this Annie birthday fic idea, and had to write it and publish it, today. That's why it's a little rushed... Anyway, enjoy. Also, my modern day head cannon for Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt is that Reiner and Annie are Bertholdt's foster siblings, and Bertholdt has younger twin siblings.**

"Annie! Wake up!" I opened my eyes, to see Reiner, practically on top of me. Now, it was normal for Reiner to annoy me, considering that Reiner was my foster brother.  
"Wake up Annie, wake up!" He continued to yell. I groaned and squinted at my clock beside me to see the time. 10:18  
"Reiner," I growled. "It is only 10in the morning on a Sunday. What the hell are you doing on my bed, in my room?! You're acting like a little kid getting their parents up on Christmas morning!"  
"Well get up, 'cause we're leaving the house in a half hour." I sat up.  
"Where?" I asked.  
"Oh you'll see. Bertholdt's almost done making breakfast. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I changed into my usual hoodie and jeans, and threw my hair into its usually messy bun.  
I walked groggily toward the kitchen, where Bertholdt was making some French toast. One of my favorites.  
"Morning Annie." He said as I walked in.  
"Morning Bertholdt." I replied. "Why are you making breakfast for everyone? Where's mom, dad and the twins?"  
"Oh they went to the neighborhood Easter egg hunt. Besides, there's nothing wrong with me making breakfast right?" I shook my head. Among the three teens in the house, if anyone was good at cooking, it was Bertholdt. Reiner and I just pretty much burnt everything we made.  
"Just sit down Annie. The french toast is ready." I nodded and sat down in my seat. Reiner was already sitting at the table, and Bertholdt came and gave us each our French toasts.  
"So where are we going so early in the morning?" I asked.  
"Oh you'll see," Reiner replied mischievously.  
"Why aren't you telling me?" I asked.  
"Trust me Annie, you'll see where we're going later," Bertholdt replied. If Bertholdt knew, there was nothing I needed to worry about. He wouldn't be the one to trick me into something stupid, even if Reiner had tried to get him the plan. After breakfast, we brushed our teeth and hopped into Reiner's dumpy old truck. We left the house, and I wondered where we were going, since my brothers still wouldn't tell me. We weren't going to the park since we driving in the opposite direction, or downtown since we had driven through it. I thought through all my options, until we reached the bowling place. We turned in, and that was when I knew we were going bowling. I loved bowling, it was one of my favorite sports, aside from martial arts.  
"Reiner, you woke me up at 10 in the morning to go bowling?" I asked. "Couldn't we have gone later?"  
"Relax Annie, you told me you love bowling. Besides, just get out of the truck." I nodded and the three of us walked inside.

"Surprise!" I had walked into see our friend group, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Marco, Ymir, Krista, Eren Mikasa and Armin, standing in the door way.  
"What? What is this?" I asked.  
"See guys, I told you she wouldn't remember if we came here early!" Reiner exclaimed from behind.  
"Remember what?" I asked.  
"It's your birthday, silly!" Sasha exclaimed. That's right. The date was March 22. My birthday.  
"You guys planned a surprise birthday party for me?" I asked. "You didn't have to do that!"  
"Well Annie, you've lived in our house for a little over a year now, and last year you didn't even bother to tell us it was your birthday! So this year, we wanted to make sure your birthday didn't go unnoticed!" Bertholdt replied.  
"And you mentioned you liked bowling too," Reiner added. "So we planned your party here!" I smiled.  
"Thanks guys!" I said.  
"Well what are we standing her for?" Eren asked. "Let's bowl!" And so Reiner, Bertholdt and I got our bowling shoes since everyone already went ahead and got there's.  
"Alright! We're picking teams randomly!"Reiner exclaimed. We each wrote numbers on a sheet of paper.  
"Alright, pick a piece of paper." He said. I picked mine first. I was in lane 2. Turns out I was playing with Reiner, Eren and Armin. I was lucky to gave Armin in my group, I wanted to play with him. Sasha, Connie, Mikasa and Bertholdt were in lane 1 and Jean, Marco, Ymir and Krista were in lane 3. We headed toward our separate lanes, and began to bowl. In my lane, the order was me, Reiner, Armin, then Eren. As one might expect, Reiner and I were nearly tied, Eren was just a tad behind, and Armin, was losing by far.  
"Aww," I got the gutter again, he said in dismay on his fifth round. He had gotten a score of only 24. I walked up to him.  
"Here," I said, as I walked up to him. "Just look at the arrows. Throw the ball at a lower angle, not throw it down on the ground. Like this" I said, as I held his arm, and guided it to the angle it was supposed to be. Armin turned to a slight shade of pink. I then realized my actions, I was touching another guy. I quickly let go, and Armin threw the ball. He hit eight pins down, the most he thrown in this game.  
"Good job," I said. I swore his face turned a little pink again, but I wasn't quite sure.

Armin and I returned back to where Reiner and Eren were sitting. I sat next to Reiner.  
"Flirting with Arlert eh?" He whispered, and snickered.  
"Not a word Reiner or I'll tell Bertholdt you're gay for him,"A couple weeks earlier, he had figured out about my fondness for Armin, and wouldn't leave me alone about it.  
He put his hands in the air.  
"Like I said, we had a deal," he replied. I knew mentioning that would make him shut up. Although, I was pretty sure Bertholdt knew Reiner was gay for him, and liked Reiner back, it was something I could hold against him, especially since he knew about my liking of Armin.  
"Annie, your turn!" Eren yelled. I got up from my seat, and picked up my ball. I finished my turn, I had gotten a strike. I turned around, and noticed the three boys all huddled in together, whispering about something. What, did they have some other surprise? I walked up to the three of them, they didn't notice me sneaking up on them.

"Come on, Armin, you're gonna do it today! You have to!" Eren whispered loudly.

"Armin, trust me, she'll say yes! I'm 100% sure," Reiner replied. The blonde boy looked nervous.

"No, she-Annie!" He exclaimed, when he saw my face. The two boys turned around.

"It's your turn, Reiner, go already," I replied coldly. I didn't know what the boys were talking about, nor did I care, but I what I did care was Reiner holding up the game. The boys were acting very strange the rest of the game. Reiner and I had tied, with 116, Eren close with 104, and Armin came in dead last with 55. My friends ordered pizza, and Krista had brought a cake. We ate the pizza and cake. Then it was time for presents, which consisted mainly of money and gift cards. But soon after, we all had to leave since we had finished our game. It was just me, Bertholdt, Reiner, Mikasa, Eren and Armin who were left. Bertholdt, Mikasa, Reiner and I were heading out the door.

"Hey, I think I forgot something, Bertholdt, Mikasa, come with me," Reiner exclaimed. He grabbed Mikasa and Bertholdt and went back inside. Suddenly, Eren pushed Armin out of the door.

"Go for it Armin!" He yelled, and slammed the door behind us.

"Eren!" Armin called nervously. I rolled my eyes. I didn't know what the boys were up to, but I wasn't stupid either, and I knew something was up.

"Armin. What's going on?" I demanded. The blonde sighed. "I guess I'm just gonna have to go with it," he whispered under his breath.

"Annie, umm. Happy birthday," Armin mumbled nervously. I raised an eyebrow. What was he trying to pull off here?

"Umm, as for your birthday gift, you... can... have... me..." He whispered. My eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"I mean, never mind, I know you wouldn't want someone like me on your birthday, forget everything I just said!" Armin flustered.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked, butterflies flying everywhere in my stomach. The blonde nodded. Wholly crap, Armin Arlert, the guy I had liked since I had moved here, just asked me out.

"It's okay, I understand if you don't want to..." I shut him up, by pressing my lips against his. His face was shocked, and as red as a tomato. I pulled myself away.

"I never said no, you idiot!" I muttered, looking away from the blonde boy.

"So, I guess we're going out then?" Armin asked.

"Yes." I replied. Suddenly, Eren, Reiner, Mikasa and Bertholdt came out the door, and Jean, Marco, Ymir, Krista, Sasha and Connie popped out of the bushes. Connie held a video camera in his hand. We stared at our friends in horror and embarrassment.

"Congratulations Armin!" Eren screamed. "I told you she'd say yes!"

"Eren! What is this?! I never said everyone could watch me ask her out!" Armin yelled at him.

"Yeah, but we kind of found out, and we couldn't miss watching you ask her out!" Sasha said mischievously, and gave Connie a high five.

"What the hell!" I screamed. I felt more blood rush to my face. All of my friends had seen my first kiss, me kissing Armin passionately.

"Well, let's get out of here, before Annie kills us all," Reiner said, and everybody scrambled away.

"Reiner, I need a ride home!" I yelled. He turned around and grinned.

"I believe you have a date to go to, Miss Leonhardt," He, Bertholdt, Mikasa and Eren hopped into the truck, and left before I could say anything. Armin and I stood their, awkwardly.

"So, that happened. Where do you wanna go?" He asked.


End file.
